<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Love's Kiss by lesbianmorgwen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969829">True Love's Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmorgwen/pseuds/lesbianmorgwen'>lesbianmorgwen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, True Love's Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:23:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmorgwen/pseuds/lesbianmorgwen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal is hit with a powerful spell in a fight and the only thing that can break it is true love's kiss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evie/Mal (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True Love's Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is short and not great but I have a lot of mevie feelings okay?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seemed to happen in slow motion. Evie watched in horror as the spell hit Mal in the chest, the last desperate spell from a dying sorcerer, but it was enough. Evie ran to Mal and kneeled down beside her, pulling her head into her lap. For a moment, Evie was certain she was dead, but when she checked, Mal was still breathing. She was, however, unconscious and didn't seem as though she would be waking up any time soon.<br/>
The noise around her faded into one constant buzz and her only thought was that she had to stay with Mal, had to make sure she was alright.<br/>
The Fairy Godmother examined her and Evie watched on nervously. When she had completed her checks, she bit her lip.<br/>
"Can you help her?" Evie asked.<br/>
"She was hit with a strong spell. It will take something just as strong to break it," the Fairy Godmother replied.<br/>
"Like what?"<br/>
The Fairy Godmother hesitated for a moment, "True love's kiss."<br/>
Evie looked down at Mal's sleeping face. She didn't know what she would do if they couldn't wake her.<br/>
"Who's going to kiss her then? Who's her true love?" someone asked.<br/>
"Evie," Ben said suddenly.<br/>
"What?" Evie replied, startled.<br/>
"You kiss her."<br/>
"I can't - I'm not-"<br/>
"Come on, I've seen the way you look at her and care for her. That has to be true love."<br/>
Evie looked back down at Mal. Of course she knew she had feelings for her best friend, but was it true love. She supposed that it was worth a try either way, so after a shaky breath, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Mal's. There was a moment where the room was completely still, and then Mal's eyes fluttered open.<br/>
"Hey," she said softly.<br/>
Evie's face broke out into a teary grin, "Hey."<br/>
"What just happened?"<br/>
"You were hit with a very powerful spell, and I had to, uh, well it needed true love's kiss, so I, um, kissed you. Sorry."<br/>
Evie prepared for Mal to be angry, to shout and tell her to leave, but instead she grinned.<br/>
"You love me?"<br/>
Evie laughed, "Yeah."<br/>
"I love you too," Mal said.<br/>
Evie looked into Mal's eyes and smiled wider than she'd smiled in her life. Mal put her hand behind Evie's neck and pulled her back in for another kiss, and in that moment it was like they were the only two people in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>